Be Careful At What You Wish For
by LeFoxy
Summary: Genkai’s dead, and it is because of some strange happening occurring to our favorite yu yu Hakusho character or is it because of ‘what you wish for’. Be careful at what you wish for, it may just come true. ‘Be Careful At You Wish for’ presents: deadly thi


Title: Be Careful At You Wish For

Author: LeFoxy

Section: Yu Yu Hakusho

Summary: Genkai's dead, and it is because of some strange happening occurring to our favorite yu yu Hakusho character or is it because of 'what you wish for'. Be careful at what you wish for, it may just come true. 'Be Careful At You Wish for' presents: deadly things that can and may happen to the yyh.

* * *

Be Careful At What You Wish For

* * *

"Yusuke! Come back here!" 

"C'mon Keiko! Stop bugging me!" He raise his hand, holding a bottle of alcohol almost smashing it to Keiko. But thankfully, someone was fast enough to stop it.

"Is that the way to treat a woman nowadays ex-detective." Keiko raise her head from the pain she almost gonna get and look at the voice she just heard. Hiei was holding Yusuke's hand to prevent the smashing scene.

"Get of me! And what are you doing here in our house!" He said really piss off.

"It doesn't look like a house to me. With all the mess and the bottle of alcohol and dirty socks and t-shirts as well as some diapers. The place do look like a pig sty. And smell like it too."

"Shut up!" He push Hiei aside causing Hiei to bump to the wall, and he was walking headed to the door.

"Yusuke! Where are you going?!" She shouted. "Say you're apology to Hiei."

"Whatever!" And he continued to walk away to the house. Apparently headed to the arcade or nowadays he'll probably headed to the bar with all the sexy girls you can found.

And because of Keiko's anger: "I hate you Yusuke. I wish you could just die and never come back!" But then Yusuke was nowhere to be seen. "stupid! I'm sorry Hiei, you have to hear all this. He doesn't mean that. He was just deeply lost when Genkai died."

"He's the foolish one. He already know that Genkai would die someday. All humans will die because of their weaknesses and no one can escape it. She died once and he forgot all about it, but now that she died again he can't escape the fact of it. Humans are getting pretty weird." He said almost a whisper. '_Let's just hope, not all humans change, now where is that baka kitsune'._

"Mommy, do you really hate daddy and is daddy really going to die" a boy came out from a room losing his diaper.

"Oh, no Shinta, I don't hate daddy and daddy won't die, I just said that because your father wasn't thinking right." she pull the baby boy close to her and carried the boy and was humming a nursery rhymes for him to fall asleep.

"Hn" Hiei said already passing thru the door. "if you want I can call the newlyweds Kurama and Botan to help you clean this mess."

"Thank you Hiei, and welcome back to Ningenkai. I'm sorry you have to witness our fight."

But as she turn around Hiei was gone like the wind.

* * *

'_Finally I found you'_

'_Welcome back. You where looking for me, why?_

'_Keiko needs help in their house, as we speak'_

'_Oh yes, of course, I heard all about it and apparently you want me and Botan to go there and help her clean the house.'_

'_Yes, exactly'_

'_alright then, we'll be there after I'm through with this meeting'_

* * *

"Hello there Keiko!" a bubbly blue haired girl exclaimed. "What happened here, looks like someone died here." 

"Oh Hi Botan! Yeah, it's look like it, but thankfully my baby boy finally fall asleep easily than like last time, I clean up some of the mess, but I guess the mess is to many."

"Don't worry Keiko, I brought Yukina too, so she can help us."

"Good afternoon Keiko-Chan. I brought some lunch and dinner too, just incase" she said ever calmly.

"Thank you very much! I don't know what to do without you guys! By the way Botan, where is Kurama?"

"Oh that, well as far as I can remember, he said that he and Hiei needed to talk about something, which he didn't tell me about and he said that he'll find Yusuke and even give him some word of wisdom, again. That I hope would work." She said while holding her hand to her chin as she recall it all. "Yup, that's all about it." She said finally.

"Well, lets eat first before we get started." Keiko said as if she was starving to death. But the two don't mind it at all for they know that Yusuke was not working anymore and Keiko was the only one who is doing all the work in the Yukimura restaurant and her mother was the only help she's got, because his father was already dead, but sometimes her three girlfriends: Shizuru, Botan and Yukina help her but just for a short time.

"Oh, Okay" the two said in unison. As if, they can say anything about it.

* * *

"Yes, Yusuke is been like that since Genkai dead." The red head said. "And now he's blaming the death to all of us, including his wife, and even his son." 

"I suggest, Kitsune, that we investigate the incident for this to stop."

"I agree, but we don't have any proof. She just vanished into thin air. We didn't even see her body and we don't know where she went until Koenma-sama told us that her spirit visit the Reikai."

"Which means that Genkai is really dead"

"Exactly"

"Did Koenma saw the incident?"

"He didn't, which is very unbelievable."

"Odd."

"Indeed"

For a few minute the two end up into a deep silence until someone break the silence. The two demons turn around as they hear someone's coming form the direction.

"I thought I sense a presence here, and I'm correct. My instinct is very unpredictable. The Great Kazuma Kuwabara has done it again!."

"Baka!"

"Why you little. . ."

"Enough, what are you doing here Kuwabara?" Kurama said, half annoyed.

"Nothing really important, just, oh yes, I remember, Botan said that she want us to go to Urameshi's house for dinner"

"We will, we'll just have to find Yusuke and we'll all go to his house together".

"I'll go with you!"

"Hn, you'll just make our searching a lot harder."

"Enough Hiei, you can come with us Kuwabara, just don't make any noise. My head is already aching with you two arguing."

"Alright, I promise! I won't make any noise."

"You already making one," the short demon said, teasing.

And they all start to walk away from the park and start to look for Yusuke. As Kurama put his hand to his forehead and sigh because of the two making an argument already.

A few hours later

"Lets try that beer house! We might see him this time?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He was walking a lot faster than the two.

"Oh God please, don't want sexy girls enjoying my body, I have a wonderful wife." Kurama prayed, almost a whisper.

"I told you we shouldn't let him go with us."

"I know, but when there's Kuwabara, the girls won't follow us, but I think I wasn't just lucky this day."

"Hn, explain to the God."

They all went to the bar swiftly as possible. Hiding from the sexy girls they can notice, they might be a victim of the sexy-girls-liking-there-and-liking-everywhere.

"There's the ex-detective"

"Good, now the plan is, we'll grab him from behind and drag him out. Any objections?"

"Nope, but, what if he refuse and punch us, again !" Kuwabara said a bit nervous.

"Hn. We never got punch. You're the one who always got punch."

"Why you. . .!"

"Stop that! Both of you. He won't this time, because, look at him, he's already drunk."

They all look at the drunken Yusuke and they all twitch an eye.

"Eeewww! Look at that sexy girl playing with him. I wonder what will Keiko do if we'll tell her that." Kuwabara said annoyingly and innocently.

"We better not" the red head said.

"Agreed" the two said in unison.

"The plan is on?"

"Right!" they all said in unison..

Kuwabara was the first one to walk, followed by Kurama then Hiei. As they where in the table, beside the drunken Yusuke, they all grab him as fast as they could. Kurama was the one holding his both shoulders and the two was holding his both legs each, and they all run headed to the door.

"Why..hik..you think you..hik..are doing?

"Where saving you Yusuke?"

"Saving..hik..me? LEAVE ME ALONE!" he release himself from the grip and start to stand straight, but as usual, as ordinary drunken man do, he almost fall, thankfully his friends caught him.

"Don't touch me!"

"C'mon Yusuke, we're just trying to help you." Kuwabara said, living a bit of word of wisdom.

"NO ONE CAN TRY TO HELP ME BUT THE STUPID GRANDMA. I hate her for living me, how could she, why would she do that. She's like a stupid mother to me!" He fall from the grip of his friends and was tears was already falling from it's cheeks.

"Yusuke, you have to forget . . ." Kurama sentence was cut as Yusuke spoke again.

"FORGET! HOW DARE YOU SAID FORGET ABOUT HER?!

And with that, Kurama get really annoyed. He pushed yusuke and he bumped him to the wall. He hold Yusuke neck using his left arm.

"That's it Yusuke! You have cross the line. I don't want people shouting at me like that. Listen to me Yusuke and listen good. You have a wonderful wife and wonderful son, a great house and great business. You have friends you can trust and friends that treated you like family. What more do you want. Genkai's dead, why can't you take that to yourself. She'll never come back. Don't ruin this now. Don't ruin it because of what is going on. You don't want to regret this someday. Have mercy in your wife and son. They're the one who suffer with all of this."

Kurama loosen his grip. Yusuke let his back slip from the wall. He was crying and was awaken that he realize what just happen. Now he know that he had waste his time with depression.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid!"

"No, your not Yusuke, you're just misunderstood. Lets just go home so the girls won't worry about us."

Yusuke stand up and all of them walk to the lonely streets. Kuwabara embrace Yusuke, then they all hug each other. After that, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara walk first and Yusuke tried to wipe his tears and clean his messy face using his shirt. The other didn't notice that at all, they just heard it.

They continue walking, it was one hour before midnight. And all the girls, including Shizuru, was in Yusuke house, they plan to sleep there for the night and wait for the boys.

Hiei was walking behind the ex-detective, he was examining him if he really changed, and he did changed as Hiei point it out. Kuwabara was beside Yusuke, he was glad that, this time, they went home with his bestfriend. And Kurama was at the front of them all. He was thinking of something else.

Yusuke stop, that made them all stop.

"What is it Yusuke?"

"Nothing, I just heard something."

They all look away, and was trying to make sense of the noise Yusuke just heard.

"We can't hear anything Urameshi."

Curious. They didn't hear any reply from Yusuke. They all turn and look to Yusuke. Surprise, that they didn't see him there. He just vanished into thin air.

"Urameshi?"

"URAMESHI?!"

* * *

"Good morning, Keiko!" Botan said cheery as she yawned and spread her arms as she welcome a new day. "Why are you so up so early?" 

"The boys aren't here yet and I'm worrying." She said standing near the window, searching for the sun, but she failed as a black cloud was covering the blue sky.

"Don't worry Keiko-chan, they will be fine. I hope." Yukina said coming out from the bathroom.

"Thank you Yukina."

"Your welcome."

* * *

"URAMESHI!" 

"Kuwabara, not to loud. People are starting to stare."

"I don't care! We must find him! Did he out run us!"

"I don't think so, I can't feel his spirit energy anymore, as if he just vanished. Hiei, can you see him from your jagan."

"I've been using my jagan every minute and still no sign from him, and you are correct Kitsune, he just like vanished."

"Don't say that! Yusuke is still here and we won't give up!"

"I understand you Kuwabara, but we've search anywhere. I'm not saying that I don't care, but I think we should ask for the spirit world help. We could search tomorrow, I'll go to Rekai to ask for Koenma's help."

"I agree, but we shouldn't stop searching for now. I'll search at the demon world, he may be there hiding." The spiky-raven haired volunteered.

"I guess you're right guys, then I might go for another round of searching here in the human world, after that, I'll be heading home to talk to the girls for this."

"Alright, but take it easy with the girls Kuwabara, especially with Keiko." The red head warned.

And with that, they separate there ways. Kurama who is heading to the spirit world for help and a bit of information, Hiei who is heading to the demon world to search there and Kuwabara who'll try to search in the human world again.

* * *

In the Spirit World, a room, filled with books, a toddler was standing and was reading a book, about the 'greatest demon in both human world and the demon world'. 

"Koenma sir?" An orge whispered.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KEEPING QUITE, JORGE!"

"But I was just whispering" he whispered again.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED EXCUSES. NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Someone wants to see you."

"And who might that b. . .Kurama?"

"We need to talk Koenma, and I know you know something about it."

"What are you talking abo. . ."

"Don't talk like you don't know about it Koenma, I know it's a demon, and I know you know something."

". . ." Koenma was speechless, his eyes stared to his emeralds, and his emeralds stared back.

"I'll be back later this midnight, and I hope you are prepared for my answers."

* * *

In Makai, a shadow was running as fast as he can, searching. He search everywhere, everywhere, where could Yusuke be, but his search is useless as he didn't find the ex-detective, even a clue. 

"Welcome home, Hiei."

He enter the door of Mukuro's castle.

"Something happened? Why are you in a rush today?"

"Hn. Trouble in Ningenkai. We need help."

"Really? What kind of trouble?"

"The ex-detective is missing."

"What?! You mean the Yusuke Urameshi."

"Correct. Why are you so shock?"

"I don't know"

"You know something do you?"

"Well, actually yes, . . ."She was then cut in.

"Talk then."

"I would have continue if you didn't cut in. . Anyway, there's this demon who just escape from the Reikai prison a year before Genkai died. This demon has the ability to make a wish come true, the weird part of this demon is that he makes the wishes eviler than it is. Though, I am not sure, but, some says that he has another ability other than this, but other says that he doesn't really have this ability, but he has the ability of hallucination. Hiei, be careful at this demon. You don't know how strong this is. Hiei?"

"Hiei?" she turned around, and shock that she wasn't talking to anyone anymore. She saw the window wide open. She sighed and said, "Be careful, Hiei."

* * *

"Lil bro?! You're back, where is the others?" She said as she look behind Kuwabara. 

Kuwabara was inhaling back and forth as he was exhausted to his searching.

"You mean, the others aren't here yet.?"

"No, actually, Kurama is here an hour ago, but he left suddenly, I thought he went out to look for you and the others. . Wait a minute, you four are hiding something aren't you?!" she said suspiciously.

"Well, yeah, to tell you the truth we are hiding something, but don't worry, I'll tell everything. Though all of you need to hear this. So, can you not block the door, so I can enter the house." He grin at her.

"Right, sorry." She let her lil bro enter the house and close the door behind them. They both went to the living room, which where Keiko and the others are staying.

"Kazuma, you're here." Yukina said, standing from the couch she was sitting at.

"Yukina!" hugging her, but failed as he was cut in.

"So, what are you going to tell us my lil bro?" She grin at him, but he didn't pay much attention to him. As he was afraid to tell that Yusuke is gone.

* * *

"Are you ready for my answers, Koenma?" the fox half-threatened. 

"When did you know about this?" the prince of Reikai questioned.

"I thought about it, of course. Now, tell me, who is this demon?"

The prince sighed. He can't hide this anymore.

"2 years ago, a demon escape from the prison of Rekai. This demon was named, Daikon. Some say that he has an ability, to make wishes come true. But I myself do not know about that. That is why I didn't said this a bit earlier. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I see. Thank you for the information, Koenma. And take you for the time."

"A pleasure, Kurama. Wait! Before you leave. I need a favor, could you three investigate this for me, for Yusuke and his family."

"I'm glad that you ask. Don't worry, Hiei and I plan for this anyway,"

"Thank you. Don't worry, Spirit world will check out on you all." The prince said, smiling. He was relief for a moment there. He was glad as well, that the friends of his ex-detective are willing to help.

* * *

_An: What do you think? Do tell. . . .I'm still working for the chapter 2 in my head. I haven't type it yet. Give me some thoughts about it, in how you guys like it. . .YEAH!_

_One more thing, though I do not beg, but please review me:)_

_Till next chapter:)_


End file.
